mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
News Archive
Welcome to the MySims Wiki News Archive. Here, you can find old news from the past of MySims Wiki, and see what has changed in the past! Alot of things have changed since MySims Wiki has been founded, and here is some old news to bring back some old memories. December 24, 2009 :Blanky has created a NEW Christmas skin and banner for MySims Wiki to celebrate the holidays! Leave your thoughts and comments if you wish to here! Happy holidays from MySims Wiki~! November 14, 2009 :Check out the new smilies! Also, we are introducing another new alternative for MySims Wiki news: the MySims Wiki News Flash show!! See the first episode above! November 9, 2009 :Darkrudie, the one who began our wonderfully successful MySims Wiki, has returned from his long inactivity! Say hi to him and welcome him back here! You can also introduce yourself if you'd like. November 4, 2009 :MySims Wiki has a fun new feature! Head on to the new MySims Wiki Goodies page, and check out what's available! There's not so much right now, but YOU too can add your own goodies! Help us out! October 25, 2009 :Happy Halloween, MySims Wikians! We're celebrating this year's Halloween with a cool new Halloween-themed skin! Do YOU have any ideas on how to make Halloween special this year for MySims Wiki? Send any suggestions you have to the admins. October 23, 2009 :We have a new section on this page, the interest section on the bottom right of this page! Check it out! October 18, 2009 :MySims Wiki has 2 new admins in one day! Congratulations to Game-fanatic and Dentface, the newest admins of MySims Wiki! You guys should go congratulate them! October 16, 2009 :MySims Wiki gets a new logo, based on the newest MySims logo that was made for the later games in the MySims franchise (MySims Racing and MySims Agents). Tell us what you think on our next poll! October 15, 2009 :Check out the new ad section on the top right of this page! Submit your own work to advertise! More details here. September 29, 2009 :MySims Agents is sneaking its way into stores now! Get your copy today! September 6, 2009 :We've reached the 1,000 articles count! Thanks to everyone who made this Wiki a success! Of course, we've still got lots to work on, so don't rest yet! September 4, 2009 :We're all, of course, anticipating the upcoming release of MySims Agents! So Blanky has decided to deck out MySims Wiki into a shnazzy brand new theme celebrating the upcoming release of MySims Agents! We're not so sure how long we're going to have this theme, probably around November or so. How do you like the new theme? July 28, 2009 :MySims Wiki now has gift boxes, so you can give your friends some gifts. You can choose from a variety of gifts to give here. July 15, 2009 :MySims Wiki will be having a bunch of new looks for the infoboxes! Each infobox design will be given out based on the game that the article is based on. Currently, we are working to add these new infoboxes on every page. For examples of these new infoboxes, see the first articles with these new infoboxes: Yvette (new MySims character infobox), Leaf (new MySims Kingdom character infobox), Sir Charles (new MySims Racing, MC Emi (new MySims Party character infobox), and Vic Vector (MySims Agents) (new MySims Agents character infobox). July 3, 2009 :Great news! MySims Wiki has been accepted to the Wikia Spotlight! We will soon be a featured wiki and under the spotlight. Thanks to everyone who has worked hard to get everything categorized and perfect to get this wiki honored. Keep up the great work! July 2, 2009 Check out the new userboxes at MySims Wiki:Userboxes! Thanks for the suggestion, Orange Yoda! We've made a few so far, and we're planning to make as much as we can! June 29, 2009 :Do you have any ideas on how to improve the Wiki that you'd like to share? Please tell us and check out the new crideas page! P.S.: Crideas is a mixture of the words create and ideas! ::Read more about Crideas in Mistertrouble189's blog post Word Bubbles, Crideas and Userboxes! ---- September 6, 2009 :We've reached the 1,000 articles count! Thanks to everyone who made this Wiki a success! Of course, we've still got lots to work on, so don't rest yet! ---- September 4, 2009 :We're all, of course, anticipating the upcoming release of MySims Agents! So Blanky has decided to deck out MySims Wiki into a shnazzy brand new theme celebrating the upcoming release of MySims Agents! We're not so sure how long we're going to have this theme, probably around November or so. How do you like the new theme? ---- July 15, 2009 :MySims Wiki will be having a bunch of new looks for the infoboxes! Each infobox design will be given out based on the game that the article is based on. Currently, we are working to add these new infoboxes on every page. For examples of these new infoboxes, see the first articles with these new infoboxes: Yvette (new MySims character infobox), Leaf (new MySims Kingdom character infobox), Sir Charles (new MySims Racing, MC Emi (new MySims Party character infobox), and Vic Vector (MySims Agents) (new MySims Agents character infobox). ---- July 3, 2009 :Great news! MySims Wiki has been accepted to the Wikia Spotlight! We will soon be a featured wiki and under the spotlight. Thanks to everyone who has worked hard to get everything categorized and perfect to get this wiki honored. Keep up the great work! ---- July 2, 2009 :Check out the new userboxes at My Sims Wiki:Userboxes! Thanks for the suggestion, Orange Yoda! We've made a few so far, and we're planning to make as much as we can! ---- June 29, 2009 :Do you have any ideas on how to improve the Wiki that you'd like to share? Please tell us and check out the new crideas page! P.S.: Crideas is a mixture of the words create and ideas! ::Read more about Crideas in Mistertrouble189's blog post Word Bubbles, Crideas and Userboxes! ---- June 27, 2009 :There's a new template called the Word Bubble that you can now use on your Talk pages here on MySims Wiki! Check them out on Template:Word Bubble! ::Read more about Word Bubbles in Mistertrouble189's blog post Word Bubbles, Crideas and Userboxes! ---- June 12, 2009 :MySims Racing came out on June 12, 2009. Come race with us! Also, Skull26374 is now promoted an admin for his hard work on MySims Wiki! Congratulations, Skull! We hope you'll do your best! ---- May 25, 2009 :BlankyXP, the "ugly" person, has been promoted to an admin, for her great contributions on dialogue, tasks, essences, locations, and other pages. Hurrah! Let's hope Blanky a good (and ugly the good way) time as an admin. ---- March 10, 2009 :MySims Party came out on March 10, 2009. Join the party! ---- January 12, 2009 :Mistertrouble189 and Rbfskywalker are our two new admins and have been given these powers due to being extremely active, and the fact that Darkrudie has been showing a bit of inactivity. Congrats! We hope you'll do your best, you two! ---- December 28, 2008 - MySims Wiki Born! :Sometime in December of 2008, Darkrudie's request for a MySims wiki turned into a reality and this wiki was created! Him and a few other users have joined together and are planning to make this wiki into a success. You too can help! Sign up today! ---- << Back to MySims Wiki Category:Archives